


Leaving The Wild

by toxeclife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Changelings, Confused Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nice Derek, Other, Religious Content - Not Main Focus, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, The Sheriff knows what?, Three Best Friends, Werewolf Mates, What is Stiles?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxeclife/pseuds/toxeclife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Jackson, and Scott are all on a retreat with some of the other Mormon boys when they meet the family who lives on the other side of the lake. Stiles 18th birthday is coming up, each day bringing more bodies falling from the sky and confusion with them. The only thing that seems right about all this weird stuff happening is Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_My father used to tell me about the wilderness. He said it’s a place where all things go to live, and all things go to die. A place for wonder. A place for fear. My father said, each man’s wilderness is his own. It's alive in us. Restless, waiting..._

Stiles, the young boy sitting near the edge of the dock, is watching the rest of the boy scouts goof off around in the lake. He's still dressed in his uniform: brown pants rolled up at the ankle so his feet rest in the water, white button up with the sleeves rolled to elbow to fight off the heat, and skinny black tie loosened around his neck. He looks down at his feet in the water before he reaches for his journal to write his current conflict down inside of it. Usually the boy writes his feelings and thoughts down in it after reading gospels and when scout leader instructs them to, but Stiles uses it as personal diary though he did not think so.

He scribbles what he feels about God shining his light on the young boys for doing their 'Duty to God.' He looks over at his closest friends, Scott and Jackson, who seem to be enjoying today’s events because it isn’t not normal for them to go swim in lake because of old superstitions about the devil riding the waves. Stiles convinces himself that he should take off his clothes and join the rest because this opportunity might not come again. But then there’s a scream from across the lake that has not only Stiles jerking his head towards it, but everyone else too. There’s people rushing out of a grand size house running and jumping into the lake, excited and joyous with laughter. Stiles looks across the lake at the group of people playing around and look at his fellow scouts and realizes that he no longer wants to participate.

A while goes by when the Mormon boys all start to get wrinkly skin and decides to get out. Stiles regards that the water is no longer as cool as it were when they first arrived so he stands to walk back to the camp site they’re at when he sees the group of people riding jet skis across the lake. The scouts are all but drying off and redressing themselves when the group approaches them. They huddle closer putting the young boys in the back with Scott, Jackson, Stiles, and two others in front as they were the oldest. A tall, beautiful, brunette woman steps up from the back flipping her hair behind her shoulder comes to smile at the group of boys in nothing but a two-piece bikini making some of the boy’s thoughts go impure. Her nose flare, taking in the lust burning from the few of them as she strides closer, the sun eclipsing behind her head giving her a golden halo.

"Hi, I'm Laura," She says extending her to Scott, "Are you guys new around here? Where are you from?" She asks. Scott looks at her hand then directly into her eyes shaking it firmly and giving a slot nod.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Scott. This is Jackson, Stiles, Bret, and Mitt," Scott says shakily and unsure, "We're from Beacon Hills so I guess we're not really new. We're here with our Scout Leader from the Church of Latter-Day Saints for the first time."

"Ohhh, that’s cool. Surprising that we've never seen you boys around," Laura said, "Shit, where are my manners? Lemme introduce everyone," She says motioning to a younger sister—Cora, cousin Malia, family friends Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Kira, Lydia, and lastly, her two brothers Derek and Connor. "We're the Hale family, we live across the way in the preserve."

Scott finishes introducing the other seven guya he didn’t mention before as Stiles looks at them all, playing catch up with the names and attaching them to faces. Stiles uses his hands as a visor, and it’s only when he spots who appears to be Derek, he suddenly drops his hand takes in the man’s appearance. 

He seemed a little bit older given the stubble etched across his face and the little dark hairs painted across his chest and the trunk of his body. Stiles subconsciously squints his eyes trying to be a little less conspicuous and bites his lip feeling the heat rise in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach. He looks at how the small hairs gather more underneath Derek’s high raised belly button following a dark line south. Stiles then looks at where the path of hair ends and sees the funky pink, green, blue, and orange swim trunks this man is wearing. The trunks are obviously sitting low on the man’s hip as they’re being weighed down by the water and Stiles can’t help but the feel the tightness growing in his chest. Stiles assess the rest of this Derek guy and sees that he’s mostly muscle and flawless compared to the male idea of beauty. It’s only then when Stiles eyes travel back up he sees intense hazel green eyes staring back into his whiskey orbs glowing from the sunlight. Stiles breath gets caught in his chest, and it tightens. After what seems like an eternity of staring at each other Derek smirks and turns his attention away. He wasn't sure what just happened. He wasn't just if he just actually liked what he just saw.

"So, today was your first day swimming in the lake? Ever? And you guys live in Beacon Hills?" Asked a blond, who was attached to a dark skin guy who Stiles knows as Boyd? Jackson nods at her question and continues with a reply.

"There's this thing about religion and water and stuff and it’s all just really confusing and complicated so we've never came," Jackson says dismissively looking back at the small red head girl.

"Stiles, Jackson, and Scott goes to Beacon Hills High School cause they're spoiled rotten, and the rest of us are homeschooled so that’s probably why you never seen most of around," Bret said, "We tend to stick with just what we’re familiar so besides these three brats, chances of seeing you would more than likely be a miss. So what are you guys? Are you guys religious or anything?"

This is the moment where Stiles heart stutters, listening to how beautiful and godly this mans voice is compared to everyone else's he's heard before. His voice was deep—restrained—but filled with something Stiles couldn’t put his finger on it , but he knew something was there. There was definitely something there that allured to Stiles when Derek spoke the next few words.

“We’re um… Naturalist if you will. One with nature, ourselves, and most importantly family." Scott reminisce with them about how LDS operates mainly, family functioning for the better of the household. There's a commotion between the young Hale sister, Cora, and Mitt on which group focuses more heavily on family. In the end, Stiles just glances back over at Derek who’s already staring at him, leaving it to Scott and Laura to settle the disagreeing members. The older man smiles lightly at Stiles who hurries and look down before anyone sees. He hopes no one saw Derek looking at him, hopes no one saw him staring at Derek for the lingering gaze could be mistaken for something else entirely.

"Alright, alright, alright, how about we play a game!" Laura suggests quickly noticing the tension rising between the groups. She turns to see a man walking towards them with a stern look and much younger boys in tow. He marches up to the front almost immediately. Scott tries to explain what happen but he raises a hand to silence him. Stiles can hear a few of the guys in the back murmur that they’re going to get scolded for talking to half naked girls and how they won’t be allowed back because Scott decided talk to them.

"What’s the meaning of this? What do you want?" Scout Leader Paul asks. Staring at Laura in the eye. Stiles sees an immediate change in her demeanor and feels that there is going to be a little hostility.

"Good afternoon sir," She starts formally, "We're the Hale family and we live across the lake. We came over to introduce ourselves and to see if the boys here would like to play a game of Infection out in the woods. We don't mean to be a bother and if we are, we'll be on our way, sir," She says. Scout leader turned to look back at the boys who were pleading to let them play then he looks back at the group of strangers and nods.

"On three conditions," Scout Leader said, silencing the cheers from the younger boys, "One: you ladies cover yourselves up," Laura nods, "Two: go in pairs of two so nobody gets lost from either group," Laura nods, Scout Leader Paul turns to look at the few boys in front, "And Three: boys 16 to 18 only." Jackson has wicked grin that spreads across his face and the younger boys whine. Bret and Mitt look at each other vigorously nodding before making the group’s decision.

"Deal," They say simultaneously handing the shirts off their back to the scout leader. Jackson, Scott, and another boy follow suit and when Scout Leader has enough he turns and passes them to Laura who nods a silent thank you. The girls from the Hale group slip on the shirts covering their bust and luckily, part of their lower half. The air is still heavy with lust as their toned legs are still on display and a few boys are still trying hard not to look. Stiles chances a look at Derek, a part of him happy to see he's still on display, and the other half feeling disgusted and shameful he’s somehow being attracted to this man. He knows he shouldn’t like what he sees and he knows he shouldn’t like Scott and Laura for pairing them up together. Stiles know that he shouldn’t like the smile Derek shoots him once they have the rules and instructions and are set walking out into the forest. Stiles also doesn’t like the how beautiful the land is glowing a soft orange as the sun is slowly setting for when his traitorous body defies him in the most ugliest of ways. By now, the two are a ways out from the campsite, as Stiles looks around for others looking to win the game.

"So, I'm Derek," The guy walking next to him says.

Stiles huffs and looks around, "Yeah, I know. I'm Stiles," They exchange glances and Derek smiles a little toothy smile at Stiles before moving on and knocking branches out of the way.

"Yeah, I know too," He told the younger boy, "So, what’s with that guy back there making my sisters and friends cover up?" Derek asks. Stiles tell him it’s about the whole modesty thing and keeping their thoughts and heart pure. Derek nods and Stiles continue with just random facts about Mormons and his religion and Derek enjoys the boys company strangely. Stiles huffs as he comes to a stop against a tree, wanting to take a break from walking. "How do we even play this Infection game?"

"You talk a lot, don’t you?" Derek asks. He steps closer to Stiles keeping him backed against the tree, getting into his personal space. Derek finds the young boys voice to be soothing, his scent calming even with the lust radiating from every, single pore on his body.

"Yeah, I guess... Just get carried away sometimes, sorry," Stiles apologizes as his breath gets hitched in his voice from Derek stepping closer. Stiles plants his hands firm against the tree bark behind him feeling for anything to stop whatever is about to happen from happening.

"No worries, I like listening to you talk," Derek says lifting his arm, resting it against the tree next to Stiles head. The muscles in Derek arms twitched and flexed and Stiles looked from the older man’s eyes to the muscles in his arm, and then to the straight hair from Derek armpits sticking out. The Mormon boys lets out a little quiver and his breath is a bit shaky. Stiles attraction to the older man is becoming overly hard to resist and he doesn't know what causing him to feel so weakly, so good in a sense. Derek smiles smugly, leaning in slowly.

Stiles closes his eyes and demands to know what the man was doing, stopping him in his tracks. The Hale boy laughs, dropping his hand.

"Uh, I was gonna kiss you?" Derek says. Stiles shakes his steadily in the negative knowing exactly what was just about to happen.

"No, no you weren’t. Don’t say that," The teen says stepping away, eyes still glued shut not trusting his eyes to look at the man in anything other than pure lust. Derek 'hmms,' and follows behind him. "Hah! I'm 17, you can’t kiss me! It's against the law for you! Right?! The beard and all, hah! How old are you?" Stiles asks standing against a different tree.

"23 and I don't care," Derek steps closer. "Nature is pushing us together, I can feel it. I can smell the lust all over your body, I know you want me just like I want you. I can’t explain it, but you want this to happen in some way or form," Derek says gradually stepping into the teenagers’ personal space. "Just like how _I_ want this to happen."

"Smell me? Yeah, alright wolfman…" Stiles scoffs. Derek chuckles and looks down, stopping his advances on the boy, clearly not wanting to overstep when his body is eagerly telling him to do so.

"I'm a naturalist remember? We should probably get you back though. Wouldn’t want you getting in trouble," Stiles nods at his assumption taking in how dark it has gotten and lets him lead the way. The walk back is a quiet, just constant glances Derek sends back at the boy to see if he’s keeping up. After a few minutes, Stiles come into hearing of people arguing and hustles to sees what’s happening, it’s a kid the scout and a shirtless boy Stiles hadn’t seen earlier rolling around on the ground. Everyone is either trying to break it up or trying to push the other side back. Stiles attempt to rush forward but realizes that Derek has a hold on his arm that wasn’t there before. They walk out at a pace fast enough for Stiles and stops a little ways back from the bustle. They both watch as Laura gets the upper hand on both boys pushing the apart like she was superwoman and separating the two groups.

Laura literally knocks the shirtless boy flat on his ass like it was a piece of cake when he tries to run pass her. She yells at everyone to get on the skis and head back home, where the Scout Leader is having everyone pack up and head back to the bus. Stiles and Derek could hear Laura apologizing for her families' behavior. The Scout Leader calls Stiles over and they leave Laura and Derek by themselves, walking back to the camp site where the boys where packing up to leave. Stiles throws a bag over his shoulder and makes his way after Jackson, Scott and everyone else when someone is grabbing his arm. Again. He stops, turning around looking at the man holding him back. They stare into each other eyes for log while before the eldest of the two finally sparks up the courage say what he wants.

"Hey, um…" Derek says, "When are you guys gonna come back?"

"Stiles, c'mon!" Screams Scott who’s waiting for him not far ahead.

"Probably never," Stiles said sadly and walks away. Stiles is glad that whatever he felt earlier was a good feeling, but he was feeling conflicted at the same time because he knew he shouldn’t have been fleeing this type of way. "Some Wednesday this was." Stiles hurry to catch up with the two boys waiting up ahead for him and he dares not to look back at the eyes staring into his back.

* * *

 

 

Later that night, Stiles is at home praying beside his bed. He's praying to be fixed. He's praying to not be attracted to guys. He's praying for the light of day to guide him into righteousness. He's praying for eternal life and not for everlasting damnation. Stiles tells God that he's going to fast to honor Him and to endure what those without his blessings go through. He's going to fast the next few days to show he's worthy to be fixed, to be healed. Even then with his asking, Stiles knows there's an undying urge wavering not only in his mind, but in his heart. That there is a hunger he so badly wants to fill with something he knows is sinful and deathly. Stiles knows that the hunger in his gut wants to let his lips dance over the tanned body that is Derek Hale. He wants to see what the dark line of hair leads down to.

He salivates just thinking about the man, his throat constricting in pure lust. His pants becoming painfully tight, and to stop, Stiles ceases all thoughts. The briefest contact of the boxers Stiles is wearing sends an electric pulse through him making his body weak as the head of his penis is glazed over by the thin fabric. The boy brushes the devils hand off his shoulder as he stands with determination. The front door closes, Stiles can hear from his bed. His Dad. He takes his time before he ushers himself down the steps to see his father.

“Whatcha got goin’ on?” Stiles asked walking towards the kitchen. He looked at the pile of cases already sprawled across the table and saw bodies gruesomely disfigured and almost unrecognizable.

“Stiles… You know I’m not allowed to discuss police business with anyone outside the station,” His father retorted. Stiles scoffs at him jokingly, pulling random things out of the fridge.

Occasionally Stiles walks back and forth from the kitchen to the living room, checking the food being cooked, but only as part of his plan to see this new case on the table. Stiles sees the map that has x’s marking where the bodies could have been found. It’s the only logical explanation that the x’s are the locations from where they’re found and it seems that they were dense the closer they were to the California border. On his last trip, he doesn’t walk back to watch television but instead drops a cold one on the table for his Dad.

“It looks like a scatter-plot, either whoever is killing these people are leaving Beacon Hills and packing up shop, or they’re stacking up and heading straight here.”

“Damn it, Stiles! Police business—“

“You looked like you needed help,” He said. His father pinched the bridge of the nose before he took a long swig of a tall boy. “And I don’t get why you still drink those, you know you aren’t supposed to.”

“Yeah, I know kiddo. But I had a different lifestyle before I converted for your mom and some habits die hard,” Sheriff said. Stiles still couldn’t believe how different he was from his Dad even though they shared the same blood. “When you become a legal adult in a few weeks, I can only do so much for you then, you’ll be a man faced with all the choices this world has to offer too. You’ll make decisions, form habits, hide secrets, almost anything really,” the Sheriff says quietly as he takes another sip of his beer, “The choice is going to be yours and yours alone Stiles.”

The boy was becoming unceremoniously jittery trying to figure out what his father was trying to hint at. They gazed into each other’s eyes trying to decipher the others thought but to no avail. The young left his father to his work, to finish the meal he was preparing. He checked the steak adding it to the plate along with various other sides to fill his dads’ appetite. Leaving the kitchen in no haste whatsoever, Stiles pushes a file back to make room for the plate when he reaches the dining table again. As his father picks up the knife and fork, Stiles easily picked up the papers with the dead bodies covered in crucial information and the map that marked the x’s.

Stiles verbally said his analysis of the situation stating that the murderer was definitely coming for Beacon Hills based on the where the bodies were found and how the attacks were accumulating. Before the young boy departs, he tells his father he’s skipping supper in place of fasting. He father gives him a longing look, but doesn’t pry since Stiles has already made his ascent to his room. Just when Stiles thought his night couldn’t get any weirder, he had to do a double take in the mirror because he could’ve sworn he saw someone in all black walking right behind him. He hops into bed, pushing his thoughts of Derek away once again, eventually retiring into a slumber. There was definitely something about him that eased part of Stiles whether he liked to admit it or not.

* * *

 

 

The hum of Stiles’ jeep comes to an end as he parks next to a perfectly polished Porsche. Scott is standing in front of the overly excessive car, peering his squinted eyes the inside. Scott and Stiles are both dressed like any other high schooler these days with limitations, but Jackson doesn’t care to be restricted. He knows here is the only time he has to divulge, to get away with what he normally couldn’t do. He didn’t like being so stiff and tied down. Ever since he found out he was adopted something didn’t sit right with him, it was like his life wasn’t making any sense anymore.

He did what he wanted outside of the church’s eyes, and his parents. Sometimes he held back, sometimes he didn’t. Jackson mind was sort of fucked if you’d ask Stiles, but Scott would agree that Stiles and Jackson both seemed to be going through it lately. The boys hear the first bell ring and Jackson is done with his extravagant circus act of getting model-like ready in the small size of his car. He exits straightening his jacket and looks at the two as he slugs his bag over his shoulder.

“What? Can’t help that fashionably late,” Jackson told them. “And besides, if Lydia does go here, I have to look my best.”

“Says the guy with the Porsche, isn’t that enough?” Stiles asked.

“You can never have enough, if it weren’t for that dumb kid ruining things yesterday I would have gotten her number, y’know.”

“Of course you would Jax, just shut up about it,” Scott chimes in. Jackson and Scott go back and forth with counterarguments about the venture in the preserve with Scott occasionally defending both parties, trying to fully understand what escalated the whole debacle. Jackson continued on about the physical appearance of the redhead, and Stiles stays quiet in the center of the trio as they made their way to the lockers. When Stiles heads his way to first period, he can still hear the two going at it.

Every so often they pass each other in the halls, exchanging annoyances from class. All three boys had at least one class with another sometime throughout the day, and then all three got lucky when they share economics together before they headed home after school. But now, it was time for lunch after fourth period, a little close to noon. Jackson and Stiles walked in together from English and as they are getting in line to pay for food, Scott skips ahead of everyone else to join them. As the trio is walking to their normal table close by the cafeteria doors, a cat call whistles through the air. Stiles’ head takes a turn to look behind them and stops when he sees the blond girl from the lake sitting at the table with other familiar looking people. She waves him over and on cue he walks over. Jackson and Scott are flanking Stiles when they approach the table and the people from the forest.

“So the Mormon boys in fact are students at Beacon Hills High,” the blond says sitting down. “I’m Erica again, just in case you forgot,” She says with a wink. Jacksons’ redhead goddess, Lydia, rolls her eyes at Erica and tells them that’s her way of telling the boys to join them. Jackson smirks, sitting right in front of Lydia. Stiles sits next to the brunette who resembles Derek physical features but in a more feminine way and Scott is on the other end of the table next to the curly hair guy. They chit chat about unintelligible stuff until Erica takes a seductive bite out of her apple and turns toward Stiles, who hasn’t spoken a word in the last something-odd minutes.

“So, where are your other friends at?” She asks. Before he gets a chance to answer, Jackson tells them it’s hard to make friends in school because of how different and committed to their own community they are. And the friends they do have are all home-schooled and envy in some way them so yeah, even more hard.

“Yeah, it sometimes suck cause the others think we’re better or something because our parents have somewhat normal jobs and lives and send us here to learn,” Scott agrees. They begin to ask different types of questions, getting to know their new peers. They learn the dark skin guy, Boyd, is actually _with_ Erica. Her flirtatious demeanor is just her personality and Boyd trust her completely. Cora is a year younger than the rest of the crowd but skipped a grade so she could graduate early. Isaac, the boy sitting next to Scott, couldn’t help but make Scott laugh every chance he got like he was some sort of mastermind joker.

In return, the boys give a few details about themselves. Stiles, Jackson, and Scotts’ parents are the Sheriff, lawyers, and a nurse; respectively. They really didn’t have much to offer since they were raised more humbly than the others, but it didn’t stop Cora from side-glancing Stiles, picking up his weird silence.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Cora asked quietly. Stiles peeked up and just slightly shrugged as he continued to play in his food. Erica turned towards him and poked more.

“Yeah, why aren’t you eating? Is it for some freaky religion thing?” Erica asked. Boyd lightly squeezed her shoulder where his arm was laying and whispered something inaudible for human ears.

“No wonder why you and Malia get along so well, no bedside manner at all,” Lydia chastised her, “Good thing she has the later lunch with Kira.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, “The freaky religion thing is called fasting, Catwoman. I’m not eating for a few days,” He said. Lydia quickly regarded how religion is so powerful it makes people do the wildest thing, right after she told the table how foolishly dangerous it is too. Jackson stared in awe at how Lydia dished out case studies about the issue like she was heaven sent and she was the only thing that mattered in the world at this point. They seem to have an active conversation both feeding off of each other like they were destined or something.

“So why are you fasting?” Cora pressed.

“I want to remember that I shouldn’t take my blessings for granted when there are others who don’t get the same meals I do,” Stiles evaded.

“You don’t have to lie to me,” Cora whispered to him, “But if that’s the case, wouldn’t it have been better to not grab lunch at all rather than tempt yourself?”

“We’re tempted all the time, it is just a matter whether or not we act on it that makes us the person we are,” He replies deep in thought.

“So you like the temptation is what you’re saying?” Erica piped in.

“No—I didn’t say that!” Stiles gets a little anxious. “Sorry to yell, but you’re putting words into my mouth. Guys, it’s time to go.” He says standing and looking for his friends.

“Sorry, we were just trying to understand you.” Cora said. The three LDS boys bid their farewells to the group and exited the cafeteria. Once they were out, Jackson just starts to freak out on Stiles.

“What the hell was that back there!” Jackson yelled. “I almost had her number, what did you think you were doing!” Scott tries to calm him down but Stiles just brushes past him without second thought. Stiles knew it would do no good for him, no way would a girl like Lydia change for Jackson. No way in hell was Jackson going to change for her and risk the chance of being excommunicated. But that wasn’t what Stiles as pissed about. He was pissed that they provoked thoughts in him that made him think, that made his say things he was truly feeling. He didn’t know why or how he said them, but once they were out they were out. He didn't  anticipate for them to see the message in that light.

Stiles reaches inside in his locker, ignoring Scott and Jackson, grabbing a few books. “See you guys in 7th hour,” He says walking away. Once he finds his way to the bathroom near AP History, he goes in planning to write in journal his new conflictions.

Class pass by all to slow for Stiles and he’s just annoyed and agitated—even more so when economics rolls around with the doofus lacrosse coach calling him Balinski every chance he gets. Jackson glares at him the whole period and Scott tries not to be distracted by their petty feud. In Scott's favor, the class ends quicker than he hoped to realize. By the time the boys are walking out of class, Jackson’s anger seemed to have subsided. A scream is shooting through the air that catches the boys’ attention, alerting them and the rest of the students that something is happening is, or happened, outside. They quickly grab their things and exit together. They push through the crowd trying to get a better view of the parking lot where someone’s car definitely is damaged. When they finally get through, Jackson and happy to see his Porsche is perfectly pristine, but if you were to look at the powder blue jeep next to his… The least you could say is that it is fucked.

Sprawled on the now dented hood is a lifeless corpse. A dead body with an X carved into the girls head, and throat slashed is presented to Stiles. His stomach sickly churns and he wants to vomit at the sight. He dry heaves and turns away when the police cruisers are pulling up to the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles just sits there. He just sits there staring at his bedroom ceiling, nothing coming—nothing going. His mind is a complete blank slate. Not even the last two hours of his misfortune existence had plagued through his mind. But there was something else running through his head that the young boy couldn’t quite explain. It was like an ashen gray cloud rumbling over itself repeatedly, sweeping over every centimeter in his head. His brain was clouded but there wasn’t a name he could put on it. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t exactly something he’d enjoy on an average day either. It’s been there for a better part of half this year.

At this point in time Stiles doesn’t know what to think, and if he could, then probably it would be about how wrecked his jeep was. He felt embarrassed like he didn’t know what to do. How would anyone know what to do when there was a dead chick embedded into your hood? A dead girl with her throat slit like she was cattle being drained of her blood and marked off with the flesh beginning to peel back revealing the X in the middle of her forehead. No one would know how to react, so when the deputies showed up no one had to fake ignorance. No one truly knew what the actual fuck was going on.

Stiles sat up. Not being able to bear with his own thoughts or lack thereof, the preserve popped into his head. Maybe if he got in a little exercise and venture through a serene setting it might put him at ease more so then just sitting here in his bed. Stiles descends the steps, grabbing his keys and locking the door behind him. Mechanically he sets out for the forest by foot, not really noting the route he has decided to go. He would know how to get there like the back of his hand given all the times he, Jackson, and Scott met up for escapades and to escape the prying eyes of the church members and their parents. Stiles thought about how different the three of them were from the rest, including their families. They weren’t like all die-hard church believers and some of the others didn’t quite approve but still accepted it none the less. Not everyone is as committed to something as the next.

Melissa found solace in the church after her husband passed in the line of duty working for the FBI, thus how Scott was brought into it. Never really leaving her all of her past behind, she stayed the nurse she was, still having a mind of her own but having a community to rely on helped her tremendously she thought. In this matter Scott had no choice but to be engaged then he was before; his mother wanting him to be part of something more. He found something there that he couldn’t quite pinpoint but it was good. And of the three he was the most faithful.

Stiles was just here because it’s what his mother’s family grew up in and what she grew up in, so inevitably him too. His Dad converted and out of love and devotion to Claudia; what more else could you say. From what Stiles remembers they were happy, content in their life. The sheriff was just a deputy then, and everything was peaceful until Claudia got sick. Cancer was getting the best of her and when she passed, Stiles didn’t know much about anything else. He had his two compadres with whom he spent his time with but he was never fully into anything after his mothers’ death. Stiles stayed with it only out of habit, he sort of lost his belief but then there were still things he couldn’t explain which left it all to God. He was right in the middle, but if you’d ask him he would say he couldn’t be measured.

Jackson and his family were the most peculiar. Although Jackson had no other choice but to be join the church, his parents were just using them as a political statement and advantage to flaunt their wealth and to keep up appearances. They would donate a hefty sum for tithes and charitable cause because they knew they could and thought they had to buy Jacksons way into something that was, “good for their community.” Only a few knew that Jackson was actually adopted which made him feel more of an outcast then the other kids and was always dismissive with the religion cause he felt forced into and he felt like it wasn’t his own. He kept up with it because he knew his parents would give into giving him what he wanted if he did.

It was the fact that they were all different in some way that made the three so close from the beginning. It was like their lives knew there was other miserable people and just banded them together. Stiles was well passed the threshold of the trees marking the preserve when he silently laughed at how they became friends from the young age. It was as refreshing as breathing in the nature that now surrounded Stiles. The lush green moss filled his lungs and the feel of the bark under his palms made him relaxed. The young boy just walked aimlessly around for an hour until he saw a figure not too far ahead poised in the position that he only knew as, ‘pissing.’

Oddly the guy turns his head around as if he heard Stiles approaching, which he wasn’t, he was beginning to go the other direction in hopes that their paths didn’t cross. And it was then to Stiles luck, or to his misery, it was the handsome guy from the other day peeing on a tree. Stiles huffs out a breath and just keeps walking like he didn’t see him. He hears a, ‘Hey,’ yelled after him but just pretends he didn’t hear it at all. The guy jogs until he catches up with Stiles and gives him a toothy smile.

“Hey dude, I’m Derek. Remember me, right?” Derek asks the boy. To his surprise Stiles rolls his eyes.

“How could I not,” the younger replies continuing his trek.

“So where are you headed? I can take you to the lake if you’re lost—“

“I’m not lost dude. Just go finish marking your territory, wolfman,” Stiles snaps. Derek laughs at the ironic statement him before asking if he knew he was trespassing on private property. Stiles doesn’t say anything and continues to walk.

“No seriously, where are you going? I can probably take you somewhere you’ve never been before,” Derek says cheekily, winking at Stiles.

“Not interested man,”

“No interested in what exactly, Stiles? You said you were probably never coming and here you are,”

“You remembered my name?” Stiles stop, completely taken off guard. For one it was weird that he would just walk with some stranger he doesn’t know, and for two that he remembered his name.

“Of course I did, I could I not remember someone as cute as you?” Derek laughs.

“Cute?” Stiles deadpans. “ _Cute_?” Derek shrugs, stifling back a laugh.

“Boyishly cute,” Derek laughs. Stiles pushes him turning to walk away from the man. Derek tries to reassure him that he was just kidding and it was all a joke. “But I really do think you’re a handsome guy, Stiles. Not cute at all,” Stiles shoots him side glance. _Really_? Derek follows him just talking and eliciting quick-witted responses out of Stiles. Some of them are remarks that literally make Stiles feel warm, and other just annoying cute. The boy likes it, even as sick as he was taught to believe about two guys. It isn’t until Stiles stops at a fairly sized large tree to sit when Derek begins to push pass his boundaries.

“So, is its cause you’ve never been with a guy before?” Derek asks. Stiles looks up at him curious and not knowing what to say. “I feel like I did all the talking in the while we’ve been walking and you said not a thing in response,” Stiles shrugs.

“Not all of us are having fantastic days Derek Hale,” Stiles retorts.

“So he does speak,” Derek replies sitting next to the younger boy. He looks at the boy smiling and Stiles never has seen a face more beautiful in his entire life. He doesn’t know how one man can have the most attractive pair or hazel-green eyes. They’re captivating in all their beauty. Be damned the clouds in his head, cause now all that’s there is Derek and his amazing eyes. Dear God, Stiles doesn’t know which is worse: being enthralled in such a beauty or actually wanting to look at those eyes for the rest of his lifetime. There aren’t thoughts of inferiority when he’s with him, it all just seems to flow when he’s near. Even if Stiles’ preconceived thoughts tell him otherwise. He looks over to take in the rest that is Derek and sees his bunny teeth are perfectly white and just perfect. He doesn’t pull his eyes off from the older man’s mouth which happens to be covered by a thin layer of dark hair on his face. Something in Stiles stomach begins to stir and it’s all warmth. He looks back into Derek eyes, which happen to be a lot closer than he originally thought. “So?” Derek asks. Stiles can’t help but feel the pull of his eyes dragging the truth out of him.

“You’re the only thing that’s felt right in a long time. I don’t have the words to explain, it’s just I don’t know,” all of sudden Stiles is short of breath.

“Explain it to me… In a different way…?” Derek is cautious with his words, but he laced them with something that’s tempting Stiles. It’s like how you would with a passive-aggressive remark, but this—this is different. It’s like Stiles is being told one thing, but thinking the other. They both are playing with a double-edged sword. But to hell with it, they’re already this close so it’s not sure who really initiated the kiss, but it happened. And they’re doing it. First it’s slow, then Derek surges forward grabbing at Stiles cheek and deepening it to a slow and careful pace. To the man’s surprise Stiles pushes forward too, wanting it. Both of them are just here, being in the serene preserve, just being. When they break, it’s a good break. Derek rests his head on the bark, his face is towards the sky but his eyes are closed. Something about kissing Stiles for the first time is registering through every fiber of his being. If Derek didn’t know any better he mentally swears he found the one. And Stiles sure as hell didn’t kiss like he’s never been with a guy, or anyone for that matter. Derek doubts they’re even allowed to have romantic relationships with anyone until marriage so it’s a mystery at how good he is. But he doesn’t care at this moment, all he cares about is the fact he got a taste of the warm flesh next to him driving him mad. He flutters his eyes open, looking up at the sky as it slowly but surely is hinting at dusk. Stiles just sits there, knowing how great it was but didn’t know what to say. It felt right, it just felt good.

“When you were talking, earlier, it was a good distraction from the shit day I’ve been having. It was good, I just wanted to forget for a while,” Stiles tells him eventually, playing with the grass in his hand. Derek head drops when turns to look at Stiles sympathetically.

“Yeah I heard,” He says. Stiles would have asked how if he didn’t remember that he goes to school with his younger sister. “I’m glad I could help I guess,” Derek grabs Stiles shoulder and squeezes it lightly. He wants the boy to know he cares, like actually care. “I can distract you more if you want me to, Stiles,” he says leaning in, voice heavy in lust. Something in Stiles flip and he gets up quickly. His heart beating almost exponentially, his breath becoming out in quick bursts. He’s scared, reality hitting him like a train. Stiles isn’t supposed to being doing this, he’s going against almost everything he believes in

“I don’t know if this is right, I shouldn’t like this. I’m sorry, but it’s getting late and I should go,” Stiles tells him walking away backwards, “I’m sorry.”

* * *

 

The sheriff pulls his cruiser into the driveway of his home, stopping just shy of his garage door. He got a call earlier from Mrs. Aaron's letting him know Stiles didn’t show like he was supposed to. As Sheriff Stilinski enters the household, he calls out to his son, but silence is his reply. He takes the stairs by two until he’s pushing the door to his sons’ room open, seeing that it’s empty. John doesn’t think much about it, he deduces that Stiles is out with the boys. He goes back down, but not in such haste. He strips off his jacket and hangs it up in the closet at the base of the stairs before he heads down the basement. The sheriff pulls the string turning on the light in the center of the basement turning around in circles trying to pin-point the box, of the many cluster of boxes, which are all around him. He eventually begins to rummage through almost all of them before he finds the one he’s looking for after an hour or so.

Most of the boxes were stuff that his late wife had him pack up and a lot the things were just miscellaneous items that accumulated over the years. He’s specifically looking for a book, a book that was titled _The Day_. When Claudia first learned just how sick she was, she knew it was only a matter of time before she kicked the bucket. She told John that she had a book for when Stiles turned 18 but the day would never come wherein she would be the one to give it to him herself. So she hid it in one of the boxes hoping that he never would find it until the time was right. Claudia told John that if a body came out of nowhere sometime around Stiles birthday it was time for him to receive the book. John cursed his wife not really thinking she was in her right mind, but at this point she was still healthy enough to knock sense into the man. So, she told him what he needed to know.

She wasn’t human—well not entirely. John looked at this statement with as much skepticism as the next but just absorbed all the information as best he could. Stiles wouldn’t be a boy much longer, and soon he’ll make the choice to do as he please. Claude told him to always be on the watch for ‘signs’ around the time Stiles would turn 18. He knew these signs would appear before Stiles became of age because its Stiles, when has he ever had time to adequately prepare for anything. John didn’t know what exactly to made sense anymore because he really wanted to believe his wife, but especially after knowing the whole church thing was a front for her. He also knew there would be help, but what type of help he didn’t know, just that there was someone who would help Stiles in his journey to reach his potential. And that was all the Sheriff knew, the signs would appear, Stiles would figure everything, Stiles would make his decision. And that was it. And along with Stiles neither is fully human. John just hoped that his wife wanted to pull a ruse out of their son but something about today was telling him otherwise.

When Stiles gets in late that night, his father tries to talk to him, but eventually Stiles is short and just wants to go to bed.

“Stiles we really need to talk, there’s somethings you should know. Dinner?” his father tries to push.

“I’m really not in the mood, I just need sleep,” he pleads.

“Stiles the signs are starting to appear, its best if we had this discussion sooner rather than later,”

“Can we take the clock as a sign?” Stiles says creeping towards the steps, “It’s nearly 11, Dad and it already feels like I’m losing my mind,”

“Alright Stiles, next off day just you and I,”

“Sure thing, Dad,”

* * *

 

“Where are we going, Jackson?” Stiles asks from the back of cramped Porsche. He knows where they’re knowing, this is the way towards the preserve. Towards the lake. Scott’s too busy typing away at his phone to hear anything and Jackson doesn’t say anything. The blond just looks at Stiles in the rear-view mirror and not saying anything in response. The two have always had the all-knowing conversation using just their eyes. Unlike Scott, they shared a common brokenness that wasn’t malleable to mend whole again. Stubborn as it would appear, the boys would just tell what they wanted with their eyes that only the other would understand. Though they would never admit, they more alike than they were similar.

“Hey can we get some prayer time in before we hit the lake? I should probably get some stuff off my chest before we dive in,” Scott says looking over at Jackson and then back at Stiles for approval.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jackson replies. He drops one hand so that he’s only steering with one hand and Stile shrugs his silent approval. By the time they make it to the lake it is almost close to mid-morning. With Scott leading the way to the site, he also leads the group prayer before they separate individually for separate prayers. They spend an uncomfortable amount of time in silence, each praying for their own purposes. Jackson is secretly wanting to get out and explore the world that doesn’t include being on mission they’re bound to do. Stiles just wants clarity that’ll serve purpose, and Scott is just praying for the dead girls’ body that was plastered on Stiles’ jeep among various good-hearted things.

Jackson is the first to finish, going over by the dock before stripping off his shirt and pants and walking to edge. Stiles finish sometime after Jackson makes the first dive into the water, and Scott just a few minutes after of him.

“Hey! Call some of the guys before you get in Scott!” Jackson yells from a ways away in the water. Scott waves back as an answer and phones some of the older guys they know, some deciding not to come. Scott runs to the edge of the dock before cannon-balling in, splashing Stiles in the process. When Scott came up the only look on Stiles face was pure annoyance.

“Not cool, dude, not cool,” he said before starting a splash war with the tan kid. They go at it for minutes, eventually Jackson coming in to wreak havoc as well. When the splash dies down, the trio swim out more to the deeper end of the lake, casually floating and taking in the late morning sky.

“Guys, I think… I think going on the mission might not be my calling…” Jackson quietly confesses. The two other boys with him take their time before each replies. Scott telling him they’re all different in some way, but eventually he’ll understand the meaning of it.

“Maybe,” Stiles replies, giving him a laden answer. “Knowing your parents, they’ll make you do it even if you choose not to volunteer,”

They casually swim, talking about the mission, neither of them going back to what Jackson just told them. Jackson being grateful they weren’t prying much into him. As two other guys finally arrive, they race back to shore to greet the others. Bret and Mitt don’t know who actually made it to land first but they eventually dismiss it as becomes irrelevant to what the two discovered about their upcoming mission assignment. Apparently the two boys found out where they’re being sent and can’t wait to get started on their work. Stiles sneaks away to the find a spot to sit and write in his journal, not really caring to hear more about it. It makes Stiles wonder about the day before when he was just in the surrounding woods with the Hale boy. Maybe when Stiles figure out his assignment he’ll be sent off somewhere with Scott and Jackson and forget all about the man and how easy his mind seems to clear. Maybe.

“Hey,” the blond boy says sitting next to Stiles.

“Hey, Jax, already getting annoyed with them? I think this is a PR,” he laughs.

“Seriously they’re so annoying, I don’t know why we put up with them,” Jackson says in disgust. Stiles shrugs saying something about how they have to. They sit and watch as Scott is actively involved in the conversation with them, eyes gleaming with just the talk of the missionary work. “What are you always writing about Stiles? You’re starting to freak me out,”

“Oh yeah! I heard about the freak accident at the high school, Stiles!” Mitt says walking up to the wooden table. He only heard the tail-end of the question, but it was enough to get him going. “Maybe you were like chosen for some freak ritual. Leave it to Sharon’s mom to get the word around,”

“Yeah, maybe,” he agrees looking down. Jackson narrows his eyes menacingly at Mitt obviously for making Stiles uncomfortable. Scott comes to the table with some snacks and water and they all chit chat about random stuff and nothing at the same time. Soon they hear the jet skis and playful screams being splashed with lake water. Scott uses his hand as a visor and looks over across the lake seeing that it’s the people from the other day. Already in the mood for some competition, Jackson pushes Scott racing towards the dock. Mitt and Bret strip down to their board shorts before running after the two leaving Stiles alone.

Stiles soon joins in for a few before the friendly neighbors decide to make an appearance, prompting Stiles departure and the feeling of being around so many people. He notices that there’s a few other people in addition to the familiar faces he saw from the day they were here with elder Paul.

In the middle of drying his lean, slightly defined body is when a particular Hale decides to show up dripping in water. Stiles eye the man looking at him, not saying a thing.

“Hey,” Derek smiles.

“Hi,” Stiles say turning his head to empty the water out of his ears. He walks over to the table with Derek following, leaving his eyes only to Stiles exposed back side. Derek’s gut slightly pinch when he sees the back dimples Stiles has as his shorts are slowly falling down. Derek reign his thoughts in when he sits across from Stiles and is faced with fierce determination. “What do you want?”

“You,” was his only answer.

“No, what do you want from me? Yesterday shouldn’t have happened and I’m sorry so let’s just forget about it,” Stiles doesn’t know why he’s doing this—why he’s pushing away Derek—but honestly he thinks it’s the right thing. Derek isn’t getting the hint though, or maybe he is and willing chooses to ignore it.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Derek thinks it over for second. Derek wants him, obviously, and he knows Stiles wants him just as bad—he could feel it. “I just know I want you, it’s really hard to explain…” he trails.

“So you don’t know what you want out of me? Like you don’t want money? Summer fling? To take my virginity? What is it, Derek? You literally can have any walking body yet you’re here barking up my tree, why?”

“For one, stop acting like a kid,” Derek snaps, “You don’t get to be the only who doesn’t know how to feel about this.” His mouth is left slightly open and Stiles can see his little two front bunny teeth and Stiles shakes it out of his head.

“I’m not a kid,” he rebuttals, “Just stop, stop talking to me right now, please.” He goes to his journal and begins to write about how much he is annoyed with Derek when hears the many padding of feet coming their way. Someone remarks the vice grip like clutch Stiles has around the booklet in his hand which leaves gives blood for the shark that is Erica.

“Dear lord, Stiles, first you starve yourself and now you have a diary? You keep getting weirder and weirder,” says the blond girl. She’s wrapped around the black guys’ hip like they’re glued. Stiles remembers the two from the day at lunch. Erica, the one who kept putting words into his mouth. The words that Stiles was probably too scared to admit to himself. Maybe Stiles would give in if Derek wasn’t a guy and everything about him made him feel better. At least a little. It was all confusing Stiles, he didn’t know how he felt about it. One thing he did feel at this moment was anger and resentment. It wasn’t a diary, it was more like a journal but none of the Hales would understand. Stiles doesn’t say a word in response to the witch, he just stands and marches off into the woods with said journal in hand, pissed now at Erica for being a bitch and at Derek for wanting him.

“Erica, what the hell,” Derek growls, “I should rip your throat out!” He stand stands to go follow after Stiles and the rest are just left in silence. He follows the scent of the boy until he catches him just a few yards into the forest. He tries to apologize for Erica’s behavior and promises she’s going to pay when they get back to the house.

“You don’t have to do anything for me, Derek,” Stiles tells him walking away.

“I’m not doing it just for you, she was out of hand and nobody deserves to be treated like an outcast,” he says sincerely.

“Yeah, I guess so. And thanks, for the menacing threats, though you don’t have to commit murder to do it,” the shirtless boy says. He turns to walk more into the woods and like clockwork Derek is following him.

“You probably don’t know it, but for you I would do anything. Let me help you through this, whatever you’re going through, I _want_ to help,” Derek tells him. Stiles turns around and pushes him back.

“Stop being so nice to me, Derek! Stop being so caring and acting like you’re invested in my well-being! You can’t help me through anything, so just stop! There’s nothing to get through,” Derek could see the frailty in the boys’ eyes as he yelled at him. Like he was denying himself and it was a feeling he knew too well. The older Hale steps towards the boy with a glint in his eyes and Stiles steps back. “No, you don’t get to be all nice to me and then try for the hotness. Seriously stop being so nice to me! And stop being so hot!” Stiles yells out in frustration. He doesn’t know why but Derek is eliciting something he can’t explain. It feels like some invisible force pushing him. He can literally feel the attraction in his chest tightening just then. Like his lungs were trying to implode from his mere presence.

“I understand what you’re going through, I honestly do. I can help you, but stop fighting it. It’s only going to break you down in the end, Stiles,” Derek tells him.

Stiles walks away from him heading back towards camp when Derek grabs his free hand. Derek covers it with both hands, looking into Stiles’ eyes as he brings it up to his mouth to kiss it. “Just, just let me explain and everything make sense, I promise it all will click together.” Stiles goes to pull his hand back but suddenly Derek is already stepping into his space, placing his bearded face into Stiles’. And for the moment Derek is kissing Stiles, pushing past his lips and delving into his mouth. This kiss is hungrier than their first was yesterday. This one is like Derek is trying to blatantly tell Stiles something, asserting that this is what’s happening; how tangible and mundane it seems to be. Stiles is beginning to push back into Derek on instinct almost, wanting to feel more of his solid body against his own when he stops, and hearing someone in the distance. Derek is dazed, eyes half lidded from the pure bliss of kissing Stiles, and unknowingly shining their electric blue. Stiles heart would be doing all types of jumps right now if it wasn’t already going faster than normal. Stiles is amazed and blown away by the fact that the man’s eyes man had changed to this beautiful unrealistic color from their original shade sometime during their kiss. The teenager knew this wasn’t possible but the way he was feeling at that moment told him he needn’t be scared so he didn’t say anything. The boy began to venture deeper into the woods, asking Derek if he heard the whimpering. It sounded like a little girl was out here crying and Derek led the way. Derek didn’t know how Stiles heard anything, cause he swore everyone was back at the lake.

“She’s this way!” He said after hearing the sobs pick up in pitch. When they get into sight of the young girl crying she seems to be dressed in a white night gown, her back to the two guys. Stiles turn to his right to puke away from Derek right when he lay his eyes on the girl. “Stiles, are you alright?” Derek asks as he puts his hand on his back.

“I’m fine, something just smells really foul, dear God it reeks,” he says wiping off the side of his mouth. When he looks up Derek eyes are still shining blue, but they’ve taken a more serious look to them with his nose scrunched up. They turn to face the girl and sees she’s nowhere to be found. “Where’d she go—“ Stiles starts before he’s cut off by what could only be described as a howl. “What the hell was that?” Derek head snaps back to where they came from before running off with Stiles in tow. Stiles sees Mitt and Bret running towards the car they came in, and the trail of the Hales running the other way into the woods. Derek nose goes into the air as he states someone was bleeding. On instinct he grabs Stiles hand before pulling him away with him following his family.

“Wait, where’s Scott and Jackson? I can’t leave without them,” he says stopping. Jax’s Porsche is still in the lot so he and Scott couldn’t have gone that far he assumes.

“Stiles, we have to get out of here before whatever was here comes back. We have to go now!” Stiles nods, opening his journal and writing where to find him down on the paper before ripping the page out. He tells the man to wait just a second while he goes to put the note under Jackson's’ windshield wiper. Derek comes up behind him and grabs his hand before they’re running off in the same direction as the other teens.

By the time they stop running, a few minutes have passed and they’re coming into a clearing with a grand house right before the lake and a few cars out front. Stiles assumes they ran around lakes perimeter to get to the Hales’ home. Out of breath, Stiles just takes in the house as is, not paying attention to the boy crying out in pain at the center the crowd. The house is huge, larger than what Stiles would have thought from seeing it from the other side of the lake. They get closer to the group of half-naked bodies seeing the boy on the ground is missing a relatively large amount of his shoulder. Stiles gets a little nauseous at the sight of blood and bone, but quickly loses it as a woman snaps at Derek.

“Derek! Your eyes, shift them back now!” The woman says looking over at Stiles, at their conjoined hands, and then back to the guy in front of her. The level of fear she has just invoked in Stiles literally has his heart beating like war drums. She has to be someone’s mother, her tan skin and looks are defined in a few of the bodies present. She tends to the boy, telling him to calm down and retell what happened as Derek focuses on his eyes. He struggles in getting to get them back to normal, but having trouble because it hadn’t felt like he shifted.

“Are they still blue? How long have they been blue?” Derek ask Stiles. He gives his answer with the shake of his head, and shrugging for the second. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know, I liked them,” Stiles simply said. The woman in the dress tells the boy he’ll be fine, and stops mid-sentence before standing. Looking around at the tree line that surrounds her house.

“Everyone in, now!” She tells them, covering her nose from the stench that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Derek ears perk as he hears a teeth-grinding noise coming from the edge of the clearing. A little black figure the size of volleyball appears, only with sharp needle-like teeth and a black body. Its eyes are a nasty burgundy looking color with white pupils, and pungent in a foul smell.

“Mom, what the hell is that?” Laura says dragging the boy injured boy away.

“I don’t know, everyone in. Derek stop!” the Hale woman said. To her sons protest, he had already dropped his hand that linked him to Stiles, charging after the black thing with his foot. Derek kicked the black being in the air, sending it away from the house when another—identical to the first—found itself dashing at Stiles from a different direction with its mouth open and teeth razor sharp ready to attack the boy. Stiles had turned, sensing something was coming for him and crouching in fear when he sees the demon-like creature jump and make a leap for him. Stiles body is filled with a mixture of fears, but this time it was different and overpowering his being. A fear of losing his life, not intimidation like what the woman invoked into him minutes before. The boy is cowering under one hand, extending the other as to fend off the thing that was soon to pounce him. He screeched, thinking it was his doom being mauled by the malicious creature going for him. Not really knowing what was happening with eyes sealed shut, there was ball of fire that seemed to shoot out of his hand. The ball of energy met with the creature before it got to Stiles, creating a flash of bright light the he saw behind his closed eyes. Stiles was still screaming even after the light faded, and he stopped when he realized nothing was happening to him. Or maybe it did and his death was quick. He opens his eyes seeing the thing wasn’t in the air coming for him anymore and the Jackson Porsche coming into the clearing. The two boys driving up didn’t see much except the light that came from Stiles hand that blinded them for the second that it appeared. Everyone in the clearing was at a loss for words, except Derek who already by his side.

“What the hell was that, Stiles!” Jackson screamed, exiting his car and slamming his door. Stiles doesn’t say anything, he just looks around at everyone looking at him. He doesn’t know what to say. What did he do? First the thing was coming for him, he yelled (albeit screaming like a girl) a flash, and then nothing. He doesn’t know what the hell happened. Stiles would like to know what the hell just happened.

Stiles jumps back into Derek as something falls out of the sky making impact with the car not too far away from the house. It scares everyone a little as the alarm on the car goes off after being plummeted with a boom. Like the first body he saw on his jeep, this guy seemed to have the same marks as the girl—a slit throat and an X carved into his forehead.

Someone’s Prius is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes are my own...


End file.
